


也许是爱

by shawtheash



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: “你这混球——”虚空术嘶声说道。但他已经湿了，淫水从阴道深处往外流，哪怕他的脑子不想，身体也会为了自保而显得讨好又谄媚。火中术拔出手指，把粘稠的淫液抹到虚空术的头盔上，低声说道：“你这荡妇。”
Relationships: Dawnblade Warlock/Voidwalker Warlock, Warlock/Warlock
Kudos: 10





	也许是爱

虚空术低吟着，震颤着，他身下的土地随着他的心脏一起震动。他的头盔裂了一条缝，视力因冲击而模糊，现在只能勉强从头盔的裂缝中感知到天光。

他很快就意识到并非是土地在震颤，而是有人在接近他。他不需要看清就能感受到来者的光能——热得发烫的烈日能量，来者全无收敛的意思，在这么近的距离快要把他烧熔。他闷哼了一声，试图从地上爬起来，却被硬生生地踩了回去。

“你最好就这样趴着，”火中术说道，移开脚尖，在虚空术的身边蹲下，“你这样很美。”

他的手指沿着虚空术的脊柱往下溜，指尖燃着灼热的光能，拂过虚空术还在渗血的伤口，逼出他一声压抑的悲鸣。火中术的手移到下面，半烧半撕地毁了虚空术的法袍和裤子，手从烧出的洞里伸进去，毫不客气地去探虚空术的逼。

“你费了这么大的力气……就为了做这个？”虚空术嘶声问道，挣扎着要起身，但火中术伏低了身子，声音就在虚空术的耳边炸响：“我叫你别动。你没让我费多少力气，这也不是我原本的计划，但看到你像个破布娃娃一般躺在这里的时候，我突然就动了念头。”

“你这——唔——”虚空术的声音戛然而止，他的手指猛地收紧了，带着尖的指套陷进泥里，因为火中术的手指插进了他的阴道里。

“说出来。”火中术在他耳后说道，声音平稳又愉悦。

“你这混球——”虚空术嘶声说道。但他已经湿了，淫水从阴道深处往外流，哪怕他的脑子不想，身体也会为了自保而显得讨好又谄媚。火中术拔出手指，把粘稠的淫液抹到虚空术的头盔上，低声说道：“你这荡妇。”

火中术就这样肏了进去，硬生生地撑开扩张不充分的阴道，惹得虚空术战栗着尖叫。日头西斜了，他们在硝烟未散的泥地里交媾。他每推进一分，虚空术好像就要往下崩塌一寸，直到他完全插进去，被温软的肉壁严严实实地包围着，虚空术也失去了所有力气，只在他的身下不住地发抖。

火中术喘息着，肾上腺素的作用加上荷尔蒙，直叫他的情绪也翻覆了起来。他知道虚空术疼，他隔着头盔，用两只手指碰了碰自己的嘴唇的位置，然后按在虚空术的后腰上。一个虚空术不知情的吻。然后他掐住虚空术的腰，发泄般地肏他。

虚空术的肉穴又湿又烫，吸着火中术的鸡巴往里吞，凿了几下就要带出多得盛不下的淫水，被打成了白沫糊在穴口，慢慢地打湿了自己的裤子。他没力气了，压不住声音便放开了叫，带了点哭腔的呻吟发着颤，在这旷野上传得好远。他面朝下趴着，火中术把他往地里撞，阴蒂竟也磨出了快感来，在这混乱的情形中也足以把他推上一个高潮。攀顶攀得猝不及防，虚空术呜咽着抽搐起来，阴道有一下没一下地缩，绞得火中术骂了出来。

火中术抵在最深处射进去时，虚空术还在发抖，被烫到一般低吟着，火中术一拔出来，精液也从被肏得合不上的穴口往外流，滴到地上和虚空术的血混在一处。火中术站起身，星火协议几乎一尘不染，对着不知藏在何处的旅行者的孩子说道：“你可以出来救治你的命中注定了。”

火中术消失后，虚空术的机灵过了好一会儿才敢出来，上上下下地忙着替他疗伤。直到他能爬起来走路，机灵飞进虚空术的手里，像个精神意义上的拥抱。

而火中术在远处望着，直到虚空术离开，他才离开。


End file.
